kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Help With Show Notes
This page was imported from the TWiT.tv Wiki page. It may need modifications to be appropriate for Kink On Tap. Please help by refining this page. Kink On Tap viewers and listeners are encouraged to help with show notes. It's much appreciated because hosts and guests don't always have time to do so for each show. Particularly of need is links to articles or websites mentioned in each episode. Some the hosts outline in advance, but some are spoken about spontaneously and viewers may wish to find them later. Credit Where Credit Is Due Kink On Tap stands on the shoulders of giants. In this case, those giants are Leo Laporte and the TWiT community. This wiki emulates the successful model of documenting the many TWiT Network shows (for the most part). They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, and we hope Leo and the TWiT community feels flattered if they see our work here. :) Learning About Wiki Editing Before creating or editing pages, please read the Editing help page and the Editing FAQ. You might also want to print out the Quick Reference card. Importantly, a link is made by using a bracket, with the URL first and then the text to be linked to, like this: Kink On Tap. It looks like this Kink On Tap to the reader. Also, bullet points are made with an asterisk *. Nested bullet points are made with two asterisks **. When To Edit Show Notes? There's basically three times to edit show notes: Before live taping, during live taping, and after live taping. Before Live Taping Many shows have an outline ready beforehand. Additionally, each episode has a list of links curated ahead of time on the Delicious.com tag page. Kink On Tap episode 8, for example, has a list of links that may be discussed on the air at Delicious.com/KinkOnTap/8. During Live Taping The most helpful system by far is to have one or two regular Kink On Tap Live viewers assign themselves (unofficial) ownership of a particular show and update the links while the show is in progress. This way the links can be included in the feed and on the web page when the final edited version of the show goes live. It's also helpful if these self-assigned show note takers coordinate with each other so as to not duplicate efforts. Even if the outline is already posted before the show, it's helpful to have someone take notes during the show to record any spontaneous links or topics that are mentioned, or to remove topics that for one reason or another don't get mentioned on air. After Live Taping While most netcasts are recorded live on live.KinkOnTap.com, they're finalized only when they come out in an edited podcast form. At this point, the show notes might already be completed (or they might not). Even if there have been a number of notes, those listening to the podcast are always welcome and encouraged to refine the wiki show notes for accuracy. If you're coordinating efforts with another show note taker, you might wish to have one of you listen to the show after it's released as a podcast just to add any other relevant links or tidy up spelling. Anonymous Or By Name? If you're a regular show note taker and/or contributor to the wiki or community in general, it's probably helpful for you to make edits while logged in, so your entries have greater credibility for those looking at a particular page's history. However, anyone, whether logged in or not, can modify anyone else's work, as long as they strive for accuracy and follow our wiki's rules. Editing With Someone Else At The Same Time If you're editing a wiki page at the same time as another community member, it can create version control problems that are a pain for you and the other person. It's best to just have one person edit at a time. If you see that changes have been made since the last time you saved, then someone else is also editing the page. There's a few of ways to solve this: * Make edits and save really quickly, and/or * Make your edits to a separate text file and update later, and/or * Stop editing, and/or * Communicate with the other editor via his or her "Talk" page and coordinate your efforts for that day or longer term. Starting A Show Note Page You might be the first person to create a page. This can be done before or after the show has begun taping. Here are the steps: * Find the show note page for the previous episode. ** To find the show note page of the previous page, go to the [On Tap Show Notes page. Click on the most recent episode listed. This is possibly the most recent episode, and will have a URL that looks like one of these, only with a different number at the end. Show Notes Naming Convention ** http://wiki.KinkOnTap.com/wiki/Kink_On_Tap_8 * Is the episode at the top of the page the actual most recent episode? Maybe, maybe not. To find out for sure, keep adding one to the episode number (193 becomes 194, and so on) until you come to a blank page that might look like this dummy page. If the last page you looked at was within the last week, you've likely found the latest episode. * Click on "edit this page." * You'll see some links under Show Notes to "New_Showname." Click on the showname that applies. * If you'll scroll down the page, you'll see the guts of a dummy page, with many fields pre-filled. * After you've made an entry in the first field, click save. You've now created a new episode page you can work on. If you made a mistake in opening a page, but haven't yet saved, the new page will not be created. And if you do make the wrong page, they can be deleted, so don't fret yourself (but don't go making pages willy-nilly, either). Editing A Show Note Page That's Already Been Created This section describes an overview of how to edit a show notes page that already exists. Although most of the time these pages will already be properly formatted, if you notice that a section described below is missing or empty, edit it so that it matches the show note page format. * Click on the "edit" tab at the top. You're now ready to begin editing. Edit The Episode Number * The number of an old episode is in some of the templates. That needs to be updated each time. * If you just have a couple of notes to add, and can't do the show, that's fine. And even if you're formatting isn't quite perfect, that's fine, too, although you should do your best by checking the formatting guidelines at the top of this page. It's also a good idea to preview your work before you save it by clicking on the "Preview" button. But there are a number of people who use the wiki and they can all help. Links To Topics * The most important thing to put on show note pages is links to stories and websites. Editorial comments, or topics that don't have links, are also good but are of secondary importance. Finding links to stories ** Shows have specific places where some links are listed. Kink On Tap uses http://delicious.com/kinkontap/''###'' where ### is the number of the episode. So here would be the links for episode 8. A host's or guest's blog or personal web site can also be a good resource, such as http://maybemaimed.com for Maymay or http://vanillaedge.wordpress.com for Tom Allen. But it depends. ** If the links are not listed on one of these pages, then search for the relevant topic on Google. Use the most reliable, relevant and timely source, using your best judgment. How To Link To Stories ** Organize links by using asterisks as bullet points. A double asterisk makes a subhead. ** For current news stories, copy the full text of the headline and link to that. ** For websites, link the URL to the name of the website (spelling it like the website spells it). ** If you're linking to an old news article, just linking to relevant few words instead of the article's title (example: When Neil Armstrong landed on the moon) How To Link To People ** The first link to anyone's name gets double brackets, Firstname Lastname, which links them to their page on this wiki, if they have one, like this: Tom Allen ** It's also customary to link to a panelist or guest blog in the same fashion. ** It's optional to link to a panelist or guest Twitter or StatusNet account. The appropriate syntax is to link to their Twitter username like this: @maymaym, which looks like this: @maymaym. Other Links * Update the day the show is recorded live (Pacific Time) under "Recorded Date" * Update the day it is published under "Published Date." This is the date announced at the opening of the final podcast version of the episode. If there is no date, it's the date listed on that episode's page on KinkOnTap.com. Correct Other People's Links ** If you see a link or text that is wrong in the wiki, please fix it. ** If it helps to see who edited the show before you, check the "History" tab at the top of the page. If you need to communicate with one of the editors, click on the "Talk" link after their username/handle, and write on that page. When you do write on their page, please log in and type in ~~~~ (that's four tilde marks) after your entry so your signature will automatically be entered. * Update or modify almost anything that needs it, other than "Production Notes," which is just for Kink On Tap producers to edit. Category:Article stubs